


Infinite

by LHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Years old when I wrote this, Gen, I was 12, My plot is terrible, My terrible Mary Sues are terrible, One Shot, Time Travel, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm over my head and<br/>I know it, I know it<br/>I'm doing my best<br/>Not to show it, to show it<br/></p><dd>-Demi Lovato: <i>Me, Myself, And Time</i><br/></dd><p>I'm breathing in, breathing out<br/>Ain't that what it's all about<br/></p><dd>-Selena Gomez and the Scene: <i>Ghost of You</i><br/></dd>
    </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over my head and  
> I know it, I know it  
> I'm doing my best  
> Not to show it, to show it  
> 
> 
>     -Demi Lovato: _Me, Myself, And Time_  
> 
> 
> I'm breathing in, breathing out  
> Ain't that what it's all about  
> 
> 
>     -Selena Gomez and the Scene: _Ghost of You_  
> 

"Listen carefully, now. Time is a being, who has left us a few simple rules and regulations for crossing over her. Even now, she slumbers. Do not wake her, or we shall drown in her tears like the era of the ark(1). Following her laws - is a privilege in itself. Breaking them, is the worst sin imaginable."

The little girl looked down at the parchment. Obviously surprised, her eyes widened. "Poetry?"

The elderly professor nodded. "It is her mother tongue(2)." She sighed, eyes sparkling. "Do heed the warning. She can rebirth evil from her clockwork strings - even in slumber."

"How do you know of that?" The girl fidgeted.

"I was a child. I broke her laws many times. My friend - and others - payed the price. The rebirth of Voldemort...Is my fault. Many died for my mistake(3). Generations devestated. Do not make my mistakes."

The Ravenclaw nodded. "I'll read the poem, so I know the rules." She said finally, waving goodbye. "I will be careful - I will not break a single rule!"

The little Ravenclaw found a place in a window nook on the way up to the Divination Classroom. She looked around, and seeing no one, unfolded the parchment again.

> **The Seven Laws of Time**
> 
> Treat my children with respect
> 
> And Cause no harm to the innocent
> 
> Remember time shan't be used for your own self gain
> 
> Refrain from speaking of time travel unless absolutely necessary
> 
> Know not to speak ill of me
> 
> Sacrifices will be rewarded for what they are worth - no matter the cost
> 
> Do not force anyone or anything through time, no matter the intent

The little Ravenclaw spent her afternoon memorizing the poem carefully, word for word. She barely flinched when classmates interrupted her.

She was laughed at by the Gryffindors for being a loner,

Scolded by her fellow Ravenclaws for not spending her time studying for the exams,

Not so subtlety dodged by the timid Hufflepuffs,

Though generally ignored by the Slytherins because of her pureblooded status.

 

Eventually, though, someone joined her. She didn't look up. "Hello, Morning Sun," she said to her sister.

"Those Seven Time Laws look interesting. How has your day been, Sunset?" Morning Sun asked.

"Good so far. I was wondering, do you think Daddy would've minded if we went back, and tried to save him?"

Upon closer inspection, Morning Sun could see that Sunset was crying.

"No, Sunset. He wouldn't have minded. But he'd tell you not to."

Their oldest sister overheard their conversation, and pulled Sunset into a hug. "If you're thinking of doing this, then you shouldn't. The punishment is far more severe than you think."

"I know," Sunset acknowledged, "I know what will happen."

"She won't listen, Cassi. She's hellbent on doing it," Lyra murmured.

"Please don't, Sunset."

"Do you know what  keeps asking?"

No one answered. They were content with what they had. Well, Sunset wasn't - and neither was Starlight.

" 'When will Daddy come back?' 'Where's Daddy?' " she imitated. "How can I not do this?"

"She'll grow out of it."

"No she won't," Sunset retorted. She paused, then murmured, "I didn't."

"It doesn't matter."

 

I didn't listen to their warning. Maybe I should've taken Madame Granger's advice, but I'll never know.

At least Daddy returned to them. I will have to live with the consequences. I am nothing but a daughter of time now. I will live on, forever.

It seems to be the opposite of Madame Granger's fate - her punishment was too age two years for every one. Maybe, my fate is a blessing, maybe it is a curse. Maybe this will come to cause more pain later on.

I do not know, yet.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Refers to the biblical story, "Noah's Ark." Though, in my Harry Potter fic, the reasoning for the flood was that Time was weeping. Here is a link to a wiki article on it if that would clarify things for you. wiki/Noah's_Ark
> 
> (2) I know poetry isn't technically a language, but it's so different from regular speech that it seems to have a mind of it's own.
> 
> (3) The idea is that Time brought Lord Voldemort back as revenge against Britain for their incorrect use of time-turners. Harry killed Voldemort as happened in Deathly Hallows, but was killed by Lucius Malfoy after his lord's death. Fenrir Greyback killed Ron Weasley later during the Death Eater roundups. Hermione was devastated, but Time furthermore punished her by aging twice as fast. I might write a prequel later on.


End file.
